Personality Check
by DeMoN'S DaRk AnGeL
Summary: Hinata has been acting...well strange lately. She won't let anybody boss her around anymore. But what if she takes things a bit too far and does something she can never reverse? KibaxHina


"_No, we're never going to quit, ain't nothin' wrong with, just acting like we're animals_"

"Hmph, five more minutes."

"_So come on baby, get in"_

'Huh? Oh its the phone.'

"_Just get in, get in_"

"Hello?"

"Hey Hinata, are you ready for our training session?"

Hinata looked at the time on her cell phone (**A/N** i know that they don't have cell phones but its part of the story). "Its 2:30 in the morning. Why are we training now?"

"Because you said you wanted to train when nobody is around so that when you've finished, people could see the improvement," Kiba stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't mean 2:30!"

"So then your not coming?" Kiba sounded a little sad.

"No, no, I'll come. After all, you did stay up to make sure that I trained when nobody was around."

"Great, I'll meet you at the training grounds." Kiba was all happy again.

"Um Kiba?"

"Yeah Hinata."

"Can you come over to my house instead? I don't want to walk over to the training grounds by myself at 2:30 in the morning."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_No, we're never going to quit, ain't nothin' wrong with it, just acting like we're animals_"

"Hello?"

"Hey Hinata, I'm here. I didn't want to knock incase I woke up your dad."

"Thanks. I would be in a lot of trouble if he found out that I'm sneaking out."

"Are you sure you want to go then? I could come back in the morning."

"No, its okay. Wait by the back door, I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay."

Hinata quickly but quietly went down stairs to the back door. She opened the door to find a boy with marks on his face and a little white dog in his jacket.

"Hey Kiba."

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Yeah just let me go grab my belt. Come with me because guards walk around at night and will attack you if they see you."

"Um okay."

They walked up stairs and down the hallway to Hinata's room. It was a light shade of lavender and was very clean.

Kiba was looking around the room when he noticed Hinata was lifting her shirt.

"Hinata, what are you doing?!?" asked a nervous Kiba.

"I'm putting on my belt, why?"

"Oh uh... well... you were lifting your shirt and I just thought..." Kiba had a look of total embarassment on his face.

"You just thought what?"

"I t-thought that... that you forgot I was here and and started to get changed."

"I would never forget about you Kiba, you know that. Come on, let's go before my dad wakes up."

"Yeah, okay"

"Oh wait, let me brush my hair. Its all messed up and in my face."

"Now?" He would never admit it, but he thought Hinata's hair looked kind of hot all messed up like that; like she was just making out with someone.

"Yeah, it will get in the way."

"What if your dad sees me?"

"Just stay in here, he never goes in my room at night."

"Fine but hurry."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Five minutes went by then ten. "How long does it take to brush hair?" Kiba asked himself.

"Well girls could take hours, especially Hinata," said someone at the doorway.

Kiba jumped a little. He realized who was there. "Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Oh man," Kiba said under his breath.

"Oh man is right. What are you doing in my cousin's room in the middle of the night?" It was a question that demanded an answer.

"Well uh... you see... um..."

"You have three more seconds to tell me before I kill you."

"What?"

"Three."

"Hold up..."

"Two."

"Wait!"

"One!"

Neji held his arm back ready to strike Kiba when someone grabbed it.

"What do you think your doing Neji?"

"Hinata? Let go of my arm."

"No."

This surprised both Kiba and Neji. Hinata has never disobeyed Neji before, or anyone else for that matter. Her eyes seemed cold as she stared into Neji's.

"Don't you ever touch _my_ teammate." Hinata's voice was monotoned, similar to Garra's.

There was actually fear in Neji's eyes, but not much. He yanked his arm away from Hinata but stopped trying to hit Kiba.

"Well tell me at least why you have a boy, your _teammate_, in your room at almost three in the morning."

"We are going to the training grounds."

"Uncle would never let you go this early, and he would definitely not let you go with a boy by yourself."

"Well he won't find out, now, will he."

"I'm not going to cover for you Hinata. I don't want you to go alone either."

"Then come with us, that way I'm not alone. And if dad finds out, he won't be as mad if your with me. Is that okay Kiba, you don't mind?"

Kiba actually wanted to be alone with Hinata, but if this was the only way she could go then he would have to put up with it.

"No, its okay. He can come as long as he doesn't interfere, I want to be the one who trains you."

"Thanks Kiba," Hinata said in her usual happy voice.

'She sure changes moods fast,' thought Kiba and Neji at the same time.

The three of them arrived at the training grounds at exactly 3:01 a.m.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" asked Neji impatiently.

"We're waiting for you to move, your in the way," said Hinata with her arms crossed.

"I'm not in the way, you guys have plenty of room to train."

"Fine, but if we hit you its not _our_ fault."

Kiba and Hinata started sparring. Hinata hit a few of Kiba's chakra points and Kiba sent Akamaru to bite Hinata (lightly). Hinata started throwing kunais at Kiba, but one strayed away...and almost hit Neji in the chest.

"Watch where you aim those things Hinata, if I didn't move I could have been in big trouble right now."

"I told you that you were in the way," Hinata said, as if she didn't care that she could have killed Neji.

Kiba and Neji stared at her with disbelief. Normally Hinata would have apoligized a thousand times and start studdering, but right now she acted like she couldn't care less if Neji was dead or alive.

"Umm Hinata, do you want to take a break?" asked Kiba, feeling a bit arkward.

Looking at Neji then at Kiba, Hinata replied, "Yeah, ok".

All three of the Leaf ninja were sitting by a tree with an arkward silence.

"Hey Hinata, can I talk to you for a sec alone?" Kiba asked with a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, we'll be back Neji."

Once they were alone and out of earshot from Neji, Kiba asked, "Hinata, are you and Neji fighting or something?"

"Fighting? No, we're not fighting, I just didn't want him to come here with us. I only wanted me and you here; I don't need Neji babysitting me, I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, and if you needed help I'm right here."

"Thats another thing, Neji doesn't trust you alone with me. He thinks your going to try something."

Kiba's face went scarlet. "I would never do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't." Hinata smiled deviously. "Hey Kiba, I got an idea."

Neji was getting impatient waiting for Hinata and Kiba to get back from their little chat. "Hey guys, you better start training again, because Hinata is leaving at sunrise."

He looked all around the training grounds and silently cursed to himself. "They're gone."

**A/N**: Hey guys! Yes I know I haven't updated my other stories for a while, so I thought I should give you a little something to read in the meantime. R & R! Flames are welcome and I LOVE long reviews!


End file.
